User talk:NintendoChamp89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luigi Bros. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) MarioPhineas78, What did you thing about Angry Birds: Toy Story 3? I like your article because I like the game Angry Birds and Toy Story 3 and also my name is MarioPhineas76. MarioPhineas76, Can i make 5 Phineas and Ferb games for SEGA and 1 for Nintendo Gamecube, Please? because your name is from "Phineas" from my favorite show. Yes. Can you make Nintendo Gamecube games, SEGA Genesis game, SEGA Saturn games. Yes I'am working on it. MarioPhineas76, Can i edit Phineas and Ferb Party People and rename it to Phineas and Ferb: Let's Party! Sure that sounds like a better title for the game! Phineas and Ferb: Let's Party! is only for SEGA Dreamcast That's easy! click on Paint, copy the game cover from Gamecube, Xbox or something, and then click on a image whatever you want. and paint. Finish. Hey i really have to thank you about doing my regular show video game,nobody on wiki has ever taken an intrest in my stuff so thanks. Your Welcome It's Fine YES, I know You may consider making me an admin to keep this place under control. Could you make me one also? I could help a lot. [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 00:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey MarioPhineas, I would love the admin ship, but make sure that you don't give it away willy-nilly, because some people can pretend that they are admin-worthy, and when they get it, they will ban all admins and wreck havoc across the wiki. Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 02:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC)'' Adminship Since ReidenX is inactive, we need a different way to become admins. First you'll need to send a request to become an admin and a bureaucrat, here. Hopefully, they will agree to your request, then you make me, Faddy, and whoever else you decide admins and bureaucrats. That's about it. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) How is all about the Angry Birds: Toy Story 3? Re: Admins Sure thing. RaidenX apology acepted i promise i will never edit your stuff again. Vanessa Super Spy, your page, put on Video Game Fanon, Please Ok I'll get right on it Sorry, but only admins and bureaucrats (or maybe it's just bureaucrats...) can changed the wiki's background. And none of us are admins yet. So, no can do. Sorry. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Where's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Super Spy page? Oops I sort of forgot about it hi MarioPhineas76 me and my buddies have got something exciting for you we have a new wiki and fill free to do anything http://everythingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity In Assist Trophies, you can put Angry Birds and Mighty Eagle in Super Smash Bros. Unleashed Can you replace South Park Universe with Yin Yang Yo! Universe. Also, Add Spliced Universe Please? Can you put Yin Yang Yo! Universe and Spliced Universe in Super Smash Bros. Unleashed? Remember: Yin Yang Yo! Universe replace South Park Universe and Spliced Universe replace Family Guy & The Cleveland Show. Can i Erase the Stop EDITING STEVE in Phineas and Ferb: Let's Party Yes Did you miss T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe in Super Smash Bros. Unleashed and add 4 Minion from Despicable Me in Despicable Me Universe NermalTheBunny Go To Fantendo! I'm at Fantendo every day MarioPhinea 76, Can you make Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart page that is shown in Phineas and Ferb (SEGA Series), Please? This game is for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 I made the cover MarioPhineas76, The Plot of Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart is: When Phineas and Ferb is sitting on the Tree, When the Sky gets Dark, and Shadow Blot and his Heartless is taking over Danville and Capture Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz and Agent P and take to the Temple of the Heartless. Can you help me in Phineas and Ferb and Johnny Test at the Olympic Games, can you put Story, Playable Characters and Sports Will you help me in Phineas and Ferb and Johnny Test at the Olympic Games, please? Can you help me with Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart Levels, Bosses and the final part of the story The Final Part of the Story is: When they defeat Dark Demon, Danville turn back to Normal and Isabella (Still in Catatonic statue) falls, and Super Phineas grab her and Isabella turn back to normal and they fall and Isabella kisses him, and they landed on the floor, and Super Phineas turn back into Phineas. After the Credits, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Buford and Blajeet watch the fireworks that the heroes save the world and Phineas and Isabella also Watch the fireworks, but Phineas carries Isabella and in the roof and both Kiss Each Other, and the game end. You forgot the Levels and Bosses the gang gets trapped in a different world. Levels like South America, Paris, Tokyo, Danville and More. and Bosses like: Doofenshmirtz, Dark Powered Candace and More (Dark Demon is the last boss) Don't forget the (Play as ________________) and the mission.